Love Bites
by Reyoki
Summary: Summary: Hogwarts is having a class reunion, and Draco Malfoy has gained a dark secret that could possibly mean the death of Harry Potter. DM/HP Full list of warnings inside. Re-working plot. Will not be updating until this process is finished
1. Nostalgia

**Love Bites 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. I merely own copies of the books.

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi (boy love, homosexuality of the male variety, male on male, etc.), mpreg, foul language, death, and adult themes. If ANY of these things offend you, please save yourself the trouble of reading this fic and find something else to read. If you are under 18 you should not be reading this anyway… but I won't tell your parents if you don't. *insert ninja face here*

**Opening Notes:** Alright, so I've gotten into another fic. However, this does NOT mean that I've forgotten about _Taming the Beast_ by ANY stretch of the imagination!!! I've just misplaced my disc for Twilight Princess and therefore have nothing to pull ideas from… Also, I am currently in search of a Beta, seeing as none of my works have been Beta-read. If you would like to Beta for me, please send me a message. Spell check can only do so much for me, and it's not very good with grammatical mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Nostalgia**

Harry Potter was the wizarding world's savior, having killed Lord Voldemort for the last time in late spring of 1998. He was allowed to re-enter Hogwarts to complete his seventh year, but was still considered as part of the graduating class of 1998 along with everyone else that had opted to repeat their seventh year. He completed his Auror training in four of the usual six years that it took average wizards to complete it, but grew bored with the profession and quit after four more years of working under the Ministry.

Ginny had died in the final battle as he was facing Voldemort, having been hit by an Avada Kedavra curse fired by Bellatrix Lestrange. Since then, his love life had been nonexistent. He simply did not want to put anyone in that kind of danger ever again, seeing as danger seemed to follow him wherever he went. Many witches, and even a few wizards, had tried to make their way into Harry's heart, and, consequently, his bed, only to be turned down and turned away when Harry felt that things were moving beyond plutonic friendship.

Harry never did enjoy being the center of attention, and was therefore in a very awkward position after Voldemort's defeat. The fame was unwanted and unwelcome, and everyone and their cousin had suddenly become his best friend. The Death Eater trials went on for months, and he had almost missed the first day of his returning year.

Now, ten years after Voldemort's defeat, Harry Potter was living alone in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place with his new snowy owl Lily as his only company. Ron and Hermione got married while Harry was out of Britain for his Auror training, and Hermione was now the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, having followed in McGonagall's footsteps. Ron had almost passed up on re-entering Hogwarts for his final year, but Hermione would have no word of it. After their graduation, Ron joined the Chudley Cannons as a reserve Keeper, having always dreamed of playing for their team.

On this particular day, Harry was enjoying the quiet of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was the middle of July, and his birthday was coming up in a week and a half. He didn't really care, though, considering that there were only three people left in the world that actually cared: Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid.

Harry was just about to lie down for an afternoon nap when a rather familiar grey owl flew in through one of the open windows and landed on the arm of the couch Harry had lain on. In its beak was an envelope with familiar emerald green writing on the front, and an even more familiar wax seal on the back. He took the letter from the owl's beak and it flittered around the room happily.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_You are invited to the class reunion for the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of 1998. The celebration is scheduled to be held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the entire day of Tuesday August 12, 2008. Formal attire is preferred, but not required. If you are able to attend, please send a letter with the owl that delivered your invitation and arrive at Platform 9 ¾ by no later than ten o'clock on August 11__th__._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S. Mr. Potter, please reconsider my proposal for the Defense Against the Dark Arts professorship. The students could learn a great deal more from a wizard that has firsthand experience in the subject, rather than a witch or wizard that has never seen actual combat. Also, it would give Mrs. Granger-Weasley someone else to talk to. She is a brilliant witch in her own right, but she is beginning to wear my nerves thin in her current state._

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at his former professor's comment about his friend's demeanor. He had already heard from Ron that Hermione was now pregnant with their first child and that she wasn't taking it too well emotionally, but to bring even McGonagall to complain about her behavior…

"Pigwidgeon, will you calm down for once in your life so that I can tie this note to your leg?" Harry said as he wrote a small reply on a piece of parchment he had on the table next to the sofa. The grey owl landed _almost_ gracefully on the arm of the sofa and stuck its leg out for Harry to tie on the letter. Once the reply was secure, however, he took off to return to Hogwarts without even waiting for Harry to move out of the way.

* * *

**August 11, 2008**

A nostalgic feeling surrounded Harry as he gazed upon the bright red train that would once again take him to the one place where he felt safest. He hurried onto the train and took a seat in a compartment towards the rear car.

Not too long after he got settled, the familiar worried face of Neville Longbottom peered into his compartment. "Harry? Is that you?" Neville asked with a broad grin on his face at the sight of his former dorm-mate. Harry looked up from his copy of _Broomsticks Monthly_ and smiled back at his old friend. "Yeah, it's me, Neville. You're looking awfully well. Would you like to join me?" Harry said. "That would be lovely," came the voice of Luna Lovegood. Both she and Neville sat down in the seats opposite Harry, holding hands the entire time. Noticing this, Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Are you two going out?" Luna merely giggled and Neville blushed and said, "Actually, I just proposed to her last month. We're getting married in October."

The rest of the train ride was spent with the three of them catching up with each other. Apparently Neville was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts for the past six years, but had retired at the end of the previous school year so that he could propose to Luna. "That explains why McGonagall has been so insistent about me taking on the professorship next year," was what Harry had to say about that.

Once they arrived at the castle, Harry was seriously beginning to rethink McGonagall's offer on the professorship. He hadn't been back to the castle since the end of the war, and was beginning to wonder how he could have stayed away for so long. Even the thestrals, which nearly everyone that had been present during the final battle could see now, were a welcome sight to him. As the castle itself came into view, Harry felt a feeling of security wash over his entire being, almost as if he were enveloped in a large, overly fluffy blanket.

There was a feast awaiting the nearly fifty former students when they arrived at the castle, and everyone sat at the tables that had belonged to their respective houses when they were still students. When Hermione caught sight of Harry she nearly knocked him over in her monstrously crushing hug. Ron hadn't been able to make it to the reunion; the Cannons were having a match in Ireland on the fourteenth and their regular Keeper had caught a particularly nasty case of dragon pox.

By the time dessert came around, Headmistress McGonagall rose from her seat at the faculty table and the rest of the hall fell silent. "Good evening, former students. I am pleased to see that so many of you were able to attend this celebratory event. This evening, you are all welcome to stay either here at the castle or at one of the inns in Hogsmeade after the feast has concluded. All day tomorrow you are all welcome back to the castle to catch up with your former classmates. All of your former professors that were able to make it here will be in their classrooms from when you were attending classes here if you wish to see them. Now, I hope you all enjoy your dessert, and that I might hear from at least a few of you tomorrow. Welcome back, Hogwarts Class of nineteen ninety-eight," professor McGonagall said with a smile before sitting back down to enjoy some of the sweets that had just appeared on all of the tables.

"What have you been up to since you stopped working for the Ministry, Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry put down his forkful of apple cobbler and sighed. "Not very much, really, except for enjoying the peace and quiet for once," Harry said with what seemed like a fake smile on his face. However, Hermione did not miss this and said, "You're bored, aren't you? Harry, honestly, you should take the Dark Arts job here next term. It would keep you busy, and I wouldn't have to worry about you all the time." "Hermione, it's not that simple. If I decide to take the job, then what's to stop next year's students from gawking at me like some kind of animal on display at the zoo?" he asked with a glare to the general area around them, remembering how his fellow classmates used to do the exact thing when they were still in school. Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look and put her hand comfortingly over his. "I'm not saying you have to, Harry, but I do want you to consider it. You've lost that spark for life you used to have when we were teenagers, and I don't want to see you sink into a state of depression," Hermione said with a knowing look. "Alright, Hermione, I'll think about it. If McGonagall bugs me about it one more time while I'm here, though, you can forget it," Harry said with a playful smile.

Two tables over, at the Slytherin table, a very anxious Draco Malfoy hadn't even touched anything on his plate throughout the entire feast. This was not amiss with his classmates, as Pansy Parkinson, now Pansy Goyle, asked him, "Drake, what's the matter? You haven't eaten a thing all night." He merely glared at the pug-faced girl and spat, "None of your bloody business." Dessert was only half way over, but he stood up from the table and stormed off in the direction of the dungeons, and his office as Potions Master.

Once he was within the confines of his office he let his glamour charms diminish. His hair took on a limp, lifeless quality, deep, dark circles appeared under his stormy grey eyes, and his skin paled drastically, even for the already pale man. "I wish this bloody venom would just kill me already and get it over with," Draco groaned as he slumped down into the chair behind his desk. The portrait behind him of his deceased godfather replied to this with a sneer.

"Stop your complaining, Draconis. It's your own fault for venturing into the Forbidden Forest alone in the middle of the night," he reprimanded. "Shut up, Severus. It's not like you would have asked that great oaf Hagrid for any assistance either if you were in my position. You know that crescent moon lilies can only be picked in nearly silent conditions, and that great brute would have made more noise romping through that forest than an entire horde of dragons in heat," Draco shot back at the painting. "How was I supposed to know that a convent of vampires was living in that area of the forest? If I had asked Hagrid, he would have _had_ to accompany me, and I've already addressed _that_ issue." To this, Severus merely nodded with a grunt of understanding.

"Tomorrow night is the new moon, Draco. Once the sun sets, your suffering will end. I must implore you to be cautious once twilight settles in. You know what to do once you feel the first pangs of death throughout your system, so I won't trouble you any longer. Try to get some rest, Draco. I know it will be difficult, but you should at least try. Good night, my godson," Severus Snape said before leaving his portrait.

* * *

**August 12, 2008**

Harry felt surprisingly refreshed after sleeping in his old dorm room. Even Neville's snoring in the middle of the night hadn't even bothered him. As he sat down for breakfast in the Great Hall, he couldn't help but notice how all of his classmates had matured since their graduation, most of them having opted to bring dress robes to wear today. Harry, on the other hand, had chosen to wear a tuxedo. He had decided to wear contacts today instead of his glasses, and he finally managed to somewhat tame his unruly mess of hair. To say that he got more stares than usual would be the understatement of the century; he had the attention of every living being in the room as he began eating a piece of jelly toast.

"Harry, are you wearing a glamour charm?" Hermione asked, staring up and down Harry's person. "No, why?" Harry asked, looking up and then noticing the extra stares he was receiving. "Oh…" he said, slumping down in his seat and trying to make himself disappear. He hadn't meant to draw this much attention to himself. The blush that crept its way onto his face made nearly half the women, and a couple of men, swoon. "I don't know what you did, Harry, but I think you may get molested if you ever do it again," Hermione said as she went back to her eggs and potato rounds.

Draco let out a frustrated sigh when he saw the sun rising through his enchanted window. "Well, so much for sleeping one last time before I die," he said as he put on his midnight blue pinstriped suit. He wasn't about to put on his best dress robes just to impress some peons he went to school with.

For the most part, he had been glad to rid himself of the blubbering dunderheads. However, there was one person that he wished had never left; Harry bloody Potter. Now that Potter was gone, he had nobody in the entire castle to compete with. He wouldn't deny that the raven haired little prick brought out the best in him.

He re-cast his glamour charm and smirked at his confident reflection in his full-length mirror before stalking into the Great Hall. He chuckled inwardly at the stares, swoons, and mutterings that ensued once he entered the room. Only once he sat down, though, did he realize that he wasn't the only person being gawked at. Two tables over, he noticed someone else that seemed to be causing quite a fuss amongst the crowd. He swore to himself that he'd never seen the person before, but there was something about the man that seemed increasingly familiar.

Harry had nearly finished with his breakfast when a resounding gasp sounded throughout the Great Hall. He looked up to the double doors to see a person he had first thought was Lucius Malfoy strolling over to the Slytherin table. However, the confident smirk on the wizard's face told him that it was, in fact, Draco Malfoy that had caused the Hall to stir to life once again. Harry tried very hard to not stare as his former rival made his way to the Slytherin table and sat amongst his fellow serpents.

He finally snapped out of his daze when Seamus waved his hand in front of his face. "You alright, mate? You looked like you just saw a veela walk by or something," he said. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, "No, I just spaced out. It was nothing." As Harry finished his breakfast, he felt several intent stares drilling into him from all sides. As soon as he finished the food on his plate, he exited the Great Hall faster than a snitch in a game of Quidditch.

Draco's eyes didn't leave the wizard two tables away from him until said wizard had left the Great Hall. Only then did he bother to even look at the impressive breakfast feast before him and promptly turn his nose up at it. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep anything down anyway, so here simply drank a goblet of orange juice as he conversed with his former classmates. He didn't really pay attention to what they were saying, though. He was too busy wracking his brain, trying to figure out just who that other wizard was.

Harry made his way across the school grounds and rapped on the wooden door to Hagrid's hut. The half-giant answered the door and grinned broadly when he saw Harry standing outside. "About ruddy time you came to see me. Come on in, Harry; no need to stand out there like some stranger," Hagrid said, retreating back into his hut and leaving the door open for Harry.

Harry grinned and stepped inside, the smell of Hagrid's awful cooking filling his nose almost at once. "Get the birthday gift I sent yeh a few weeks ago, Harry?" Hagrid asked. "I sure did. I'd never seen a hellcat before, and it's adorable. I have to know, though, what's the catch? Knowing you, it can't have been just an adorable little kitten," Harry said with a knowing smirk. Hagrid laughed and said, "Am I really tha' easy ter see through? Well, I suppose I ought ter let yah know, then. Harry, Hellcats are extremely rare creatures. Once they grow up, they can change into any kind of cat you can imagine; tiger, leopard, lion, housecat, anything. They're also frightfully protective of their masters, and have really strong protective magic. I thought of you when I saw it because, well, you have a bit of a ten'ancy of ge'in inter trouble. Now, I'll bet Hermione has a book tha'll tell yah all about how to take care of it. Enough about that, though. Wha've you been up to fer the past couple o' years?"

Draco excused himself from the meal early once again and made his way back down to his office. He had been firmly against this whole class reunion from the start, seeing as he'd rather forget most of his school years, but McGonagall said that it would do him some good to see his former classmates again. He was still firmly against the entire thing, but for different reasons now than he had been previously.

He let out a frustrated groan as he entered his office behind the potions classroom. "If you're dreading the venom's effects this much, I would suggest suicide in order to prevent the venom from running its course," the late potions master drawled from his portrait. "It's not that, Severus. I'm just frustrated because I'm trying to figure something out… say, maybe you could help me out?" Draco asked his godfather. "That all depends on what you're inquiring about, Draconis. What is it that you would have me do?" Snape said with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"There's someone here in the castle besides me that everyone was making a fuss over at breakfast. I could've sworn that I'd never seen him before, but there was something very familiar about him. I'd like for you to spy on him for me and let me know who he is. He had black hair that fell down over his face, and he was wearing a black tuxedo with a red necktie. I didn't get a very good look at him other than that, but it irks me to no end that someone besides me could have that effect on an entire crowd of people," Draco said before slamming his fist down on his lacquered wooden desk. "I'm supposed to be the only heartthrob at this bloody castle, damn it all!" Draco shouted. Severus merely rolled his eyes and said, "Very well. I shall satisfy your narcissistic personality and find out who this person is. I warn you know, though, not to do anything rash that may speed up the effects of the venom. You wouldn't want to slaughter an innocent life, would you?" Without waiting for a reply, Snape left his portrait to roam the rest of the castle.

Harry finished his visit with Hagrid after a long chat and a small lunch. It was good to see his dear friend after ten years, and every moment he spent on the grounds only made him consider taking the professorship even more. As he entered the Main Hall, Harry was unaware of a certain deceased potions master watching him from the paintings on the wall.

He made his way to the Transfiguration classroom and was nearly startled to see Hermione sitting behind the desk rather than McGonagall. She looked up from the planner she was writing in and waved to Harry. "If you're looking for McGonagall, she's in the Headmistress's office," Hermione said. "Thanks, Hermione. I had forgotten for a moment that you were the professor. Can I sit down for a minute?" Harry asked, happy to be able to speak with Hermione face to face. "Of course you can, Harry. I'd be insulted it you didn't," she replied with a laugh and transfigured a nearby grandfather clock into a chair.

Harry sat down in the chair and grinned at his friend. "I got the bottle of wine you sent me for my birthday. How did you know I like pinot noir?" Harry asked curiously. "I just guessed. I didn't know if you would actually like it or not, but I'm glad you did. Ron wanted to give you a box of chocolates that explode when you bite into them, but he forgot what they were and ended up getting blasted instead," Hermione said, making both of them laugh. "That sounds like something Ron would do, alright. How is he, by the way? You said last night that he's actually getting to play tomorrow in Ireland?"

Draco paced his office with a scowl on his face that would have made Snape's chest swell with pride. "Who the bloody hell _was_ that guy?! He looked so bloody familiar! If only I had gotten a better look at his face, I might have been able to tell who it was…" Draco muttered to himself as he paced. Severus returned to his portrait, having successfully learned the identity of the focus of Draco's fury. He merely stayed put, however, and watched his godson wear a hole into the stone floor of his old office. "I'm supposed to be the only person that beautiful in this castle! Ugh, and the more I think about it, the more I want to kiss him! I know, I know, I'm a ponce, but he just looked so damn _good_ sitting there!" Draco continued to rant.

Not wanting to hear where Draco's train of thought was going, Severus cleared his throat, snapping Draco out of the trance-like state he'd been in. "Well? Did you find out who that little ponce was?" Draco asked in a tone that he hoped wasn't as anxious as he thought it was. "As a matter of fact, I did. However, you may not want to hear the results of my search," Severus said in a cautionary voice. "Don't be ridiculous, Severus. It's not like it was Harry bloody Potter causing so much of a fuss this morning," Draco scoffed.

When Severus didn't answer, however, his face paled almost to the point where it looked like his glamour charm was failing. "Severus Snape, this is no time for you to have developed a sense of humor. Potter hasn't been seen in over two years. Now tell me, Severus, who was it that caused such a raucous this morning?!" Draco fumed. "As much as I hate to burst your proverbial bubble, Draco, it was indeed Potter that has been turning heads all day. As of right now he is finishing up a chat with Mrs. Granger-Weasley in her office. I overheard him say that he was en route to the Headmistress's office once he concluded his business there. Again, Draco, I implore you to not do anything rash, for it may accelerate the course of the venom running through you veins. Now, I shall leave you to fume as you see fit. I shall return close to dusk to check on you," Snape said coldly before once again leaving his dumbstruck godson to his own devices.

Harry said his goodbyes to Hermione and made his way to the familiar gargoyle statue that led to the Headmistress's office. "May I speak with Headmistress McGonagall?" he asked the statue. "Certainly, master Potter. Welcome back," the statue replied and moved aside to allow Harry access to the office above.

Harry knocked on the solid oak door to McGonagall's office and waited for her friendly reply of "Come in" before entering. McGonagall smiled when she saw Harry step into the office and sit in the chair opposite her desk. "Good afternoon, mister Potter. To what do I owe this visit?" she said with a knowing look behind her circular spectacles. "Good afternoon, Headmistress. I thought that I should say hello to my former Head of House while I was here. Also, Headmistress, I wanted to let you know that I've decided to accept your offer of the Defense against the Dark Arts professorship," Harry said with a smile. McGonagall's own smile brightened.

"Well, it's about time you accepted my proposal. If you had waited much longer, I would have had to give the position to Seamus Finnigan, and we _both_ know what a disaster_ that_ would have been," McGonagall said, making both of them laugh.

"If you don't mind my asking, what made you change your mind? You seemed so adamantly against the position when I asked you about it seven months ago," she asked. "Well, it was a tough decision, but coming back here for this little reunion is what really changed my mind. I didn't realize how much I missed this place until I came back after nearly ten years," Harry explained.

They arranged for Harry to move into his new office the following week, and Harry left her office with a spring in his step that hadn't been there before. Unbeknownst to him, he was being followed in the shadows by a very pissed off Draco Malfoy.

Harry noticed that the sun was about to start setting, and decided to head out to the greenhouses. When he reached Greenhouse Three he turned to the stone wall opposite the back door and stacked some bags of potting soil against it. He climbed over the wall and landed in a small courtyard that was overgrown with ivy and flowers of all kinds. Harry smiled as he looked around the overgrown courtyard and said, "I can't believe it's still here." He sat down on one of the segments of pillars that were littered across the area. He was still completely unaware that he was being stalked by a now dying Draco Malfoy.

As the sun began to dip down below the horizon, Draco felt a surge of pain throughout his body. _"Not yet. Please, not yet,"_ Draco pleaded as he silently leapt into the courtyard behind Harry. Draco stared in amazement at the beautiful courtyard, unable to believe that he had never known of its existence. However, his joy was cut short as another surge of pain coursed through him, almost causing him to cry out. He sank into the corner against the wall, blending in almost completely with the shadows.

Harry stopped in his tracks when he felt a change in the magic around him. He glanced around the courtyard, but saw nothing, until he heard the pained shouts coming from the direction of the greenhouses. The sun had half set already, and Draco could feel his heart slowing to a crawl. His lungs were shutting down, and the world seemed to be spinning before his eyes. Harry saw a person fall to the ground in the corner and rushed over to investigate. However, he hadn't expected to see Draco Malfoy lying in the grass with his life slipping away with the sun.

"Malfoy?! Malfoy, what's the matter with you?!" Harry shouted, trying to figure out what he should do.

Draco could feel someone next to him, but he couldn't think straight enough to figure out what they were saying. As the last bit of sunlight vanished from the horizon, Draco let out one last cry of anguish with his last living breath.

Harry was at a loss for words. His school rival had just died in his arms. The first thing his mind resorted to was denial. "Malfoy? Come on, stop fooling around… Malfoy, this isn't funny… Malfoy?" Harry said, trying to bring the deceased wizard in his arms back to life with useless words.

* * *

**Closing Notes**

Okay, bring on the hate mail! I promise to update this story again once I get 5 reviews on this story. That shouldn't be too hard for you guys, should it?


	2. Moonless Night

**Love Bites 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Harry Potter series. I merely own copies of the books.

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi (boy love, homosexuality of the male variety, male on male, etc.), mpreg, foul language, death, and adult themes. If ANY of these things offend you, please save yourself the trouble of reading this fic and find something else to read. If you are under 18 you should not be reading this anyway… but I won't tell your parents if you don't. *insert ninja face here*

**Opening Notes:** I have a confession to make… I actually started writing this chapter before I even posted the first one. I just couldn't help myself!!! Plus, I knew once I finished the first chapter that I had better get this chapter done before I post the first one!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Explanations**

Harry's eyes welled up with tears. It was true that he couldn't stand the blonde Malfoy heir most of the time, but that didn't mean that he wanted said blonde dead. The sight of his childhood rival dead in his arms was more than just a little shocking for him, but what was even more shocking was when said deceased rival jolted from his arms and started screaming like a banshee on fire.

Floating… Draco Malfoy was floating… for about thirty seconds… and then came the pain. He was vaguely aware that he was screaming bloody murder, but his mind couldn't register much of anything besides the excruciating pain in his back and gums. He started thrashing about, clawing at his back and screaming to the heavens.

The sight before Harry was something that could only be described as something from his darkest nightmares. A very powerful magic aura sent him flying back at one of the pillar sections littering the twilit courtyard, knocking almost all of the wind out of him. Malfoy thrashed around the courtyard screaming and clawing at his back, where something was trying to break through his clothes. Harry could almost see the dark magic surrounding his rival as two pale leathery wings ripped forth from Draco's back. The blonde shouted in agony and clutched his head as his canines sharpened and elongated dangerously. His fingernails grew into claws, and his irises were no longer the dull stormy grey they had been for two and a half weeks now, but a brilliant, glowing silver.

As suddenly as the pain had started, it stopped. Draco fell to his knees and panted, trying to catch his breath. As his body adjusted to the abrupt changes it had just experienced, an overwhelming need for _something_ overtook his senses. A noise to his right drew his attention, and there he saw exactly what his senses were calling for.

When Draco fell to his knees, Harry was awestruck for a moment. "Malfoy?" he asked after a few seconds. However, this was the absolute worst thing he could have done. Molten silver eyes snapped open in his direction, the pupils only thin slits. The blonde advanced upon his prey, and Harry was too shocked to even _think_ about getting his wand out. Strong arms caught Harry in a vice-like grip, trapping him. A feral growl came from Draco's mouth as he sniffed his prey's throat. It was at this point that Harry realized what was happening, but it was far too late. His blonde captor's fangs embedded themselves deep inside his neck, drawing out his crimson blood.

The metallic taste of blood brought Draco back to his senses, and he managed to force himself to stop suckling on his victim's neck after a few seconds. When he withdrew his fangs, the puncture wounds healed over instantly because of his magic. The figure in his arms went limp, and he audibly gasped when he saw whose throat he had attacked.

With some effort, Draco managed to smuggle Harry back into the castle and down to his office in the dungeons without being noticed. Luckily for him, Filch had taken a vacation to America to visit some ancient torture devices museum of some sort and taken that awful cat of his with him.

When he arrived in his office, the portrait of his godfather immediately started reprimanding him for not being safely locked away while the sun set. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy, why were you not here in your office when the sun set as I instructed you?" Snape fumed. "Save your lecture, Sevvy; I attacked someone when I transformed," Draco grumbled, putting Harry on his bed. After all, it wasn't like he needed to sleep anymore now that he was dead. "This is exactly why I wanted you to be within my sight when it happened. Draco, the first person a vampire bites once they transform becomes their mate for life," Severus explained, making Draco turn white as a water lily. He turned to the portrait of the former potions master with a mixture of expressions on his normally stoic face.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell me this _before_ just now?!" Draco shouted, infuriated. "I thought you would have more sense than to disobey my orders, but it would seem that I was obviously wrong. Now, Draco, who is it that you've bitten?" the portrait asked, trying to remain calm. Draco shut his gaping mouth and turned from his godfather, a blush creeping onto his features.

Meanwhile, Harry began to stir from his place on Draco's bed. He could've sworn he'd just heard the voice of his deceased potions master, but that couldn't be true. "I don't need to dignify that question with an answer, Severus. Besides, don't you have some dark corridor to stalk in another part of the castle?" Harry heard a familiar cold, sneering voice say. He slowly sat up, massaging his sore neck. Apparently he had been noticed, for once again he heard his dead professor speak. "Draco, did you actually bite Harry Potter's neck?"

Draco turned to face his bed and gulped when he saw Harry sitting up, tending to the area where he'd been bitten. "Potter, you're awake," Draco stated, unsure of what he should do. He glanced over to the portrait of his godfather only to find it conveniently empty of its occupant.

Harry's eyes were having a hard time focusing, his contacts having fallen out when he was attacked. "Malfoy? Is that you?" he asked blearily. Draco sighed and said, "Yes, Potter, it's me." "Where am I? What happened? Wait a minute, how are you alive?! I saw you die!" Harry shouted, but instantly wished he hadn't. His head began to throb, and he fell back down onto the bed. "I think it should be obvious, but you shouldn't get yourself so worked up right now, Potter. After all, you were just attacked by a vampire," Draco said, smirking in spite of himself. "A vampire?! Since when are you a vampire, Malfoy?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Since just a few minutes ago, actually. You were lucky enough to have the honor of being my first blood donor," Draco replied coolly.

Headmistress McGonagall had just returned to her office after the departing feast for her former students to find her former colleague Severus Snape in his portrait behind her desk. "Well, to what do I owe this _honor_, Severus? It's not every day that I am _graced_ with your presence," Minerva sneered at the greasy-haired man. "I have no time for pleasantries this evening, Minerva. It would seem that we have a bit of an incident on our hands at the moment," Severus stated with an even more solemn look than usual.

"Malfoy, you're not making much sense. Why in the world would I want to spend the rest of my life with you? I don't even _like_ you! Now let go of me so that I can blast you into oblivion!" Harry said as he struggled against the vampire's firm grip. "Not a chance, Potter," was the vampire's reply. When Harry had started to reach for his wand at Draco's explanation of what had happened, Draco had pinned him firmly to the bed. This was the position Minerva found them in when she barged into Draco's office, wand at the ready.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, you get off of him this instant!" Minerva shouted, ready to stun Draco if he didn't comply. However, Draco did comply, if a bit reluctantly. After all, the scent of Potter's blood was driving his vampire senses wild. "Mister Potter, please come with me. Mister Malfoy, you stay here. If I hear anything from Severus about you leaving this room for any reason, I shall revoke your professorship for insubordination. Do I make myself clear, Mister Malfoy?" Minerva asked, her voice unwavering. Draco let out a low growl, but nodded in agreement.

Harry did his best to get to McGonagall without falling over anything, but ended up tripping over his own two feet. Before he could crash to the cold stone floor, however, a pair of strong arms caught him around the waist and held him close to a firm chest. "On second thought, _Headmistress_, I think I'd like to stay close to Potter. After all, according to Sevvy, we're mates now. Therefore, whatever you have to say to Potter, you can say it in front of me," Draco said as he held onto Harry protectively.

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to separate the stubborn blonde from the wizarding world's savior any time soon, she merely sighed in defeat. "Alright then, Draco, have a seat with Mister Potter. There are a few matters to which I would like to attend, the first one being your current… situation," she said motioning to how Draco had his arms around Harry and was nuzzling his neck. Harry merely blushed and squirmed in the vampire's grasp, but to no avail. "Malfoy, if you bite me again, I swear I'll make you regret it," Harry threatened. "I'm not going to bite you again, Potter, so don't get your undies in a bunch. You just smell really good, that's all," Draco said as he led them backwards and sat down on the bed with Harry in his lap.

"That is enough, you two. Mister Malfoy, it is plainly obvious that you have recently undergone the painful metamorphosis of becoming a vampire. The first question I have for you is this; how long ago was it that you were… administered… with the venom?" Minerva asked, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "It was the night of the quarter moon, so, close to two weeks ago. I know what you're going to ask next, so save your breath. I got poisoned with the venom when I was in the Forbidden Forest looking for Crescent Moon Lilies. I'm out of fresh ones, and I knew they grew somewhere in the forest. I did not tell anyone besides Sevvy for two reasons. One was that nobody ever bothers to visit me down here in the dungeons over the summer, and two was that there is no cure for vampirism, just like there is no cure for lycanthropy; there are merely ways to suppress the more dangerous parts of the two afflictions. I am a vampire, Minerva, not a moron. Both you and Sevvy taught me better than to do something dangerous without doing my homework," Draco said with a sly grin before continuing to ravish Harry's neck.

"Draco, try to control yourself. It would not benefit anyone if you were to lose yourself and attack Potter _again_ this evening," Severus said from his portrait. Draco merely growled in reply and tightened his hold on Harry, who continued to squirm in hopes of escaping. Minerva nodded in agreement and said, "Now, Mister Potter, knowing that you are now Mister Malfoy's… mate… are you still willing to take on the Defense Against the Dark Arts professorship?" "Of course I am, as long as _this_ is not going to be an ongoing condition for me," Harry replied, elbowing Draco in the stomach and making him finally release the raven-haired wizard. "Once the New Moon phase passes, Draco's… affection… will begin to wear down. However, he will become like this during every new moon," Severus explained.

None of them got any sleep that night. However, it was arranged that while Harry would have his own office and private chambers, he would have to spend every new moon with Draco in the dungeons. Harry agreed to the arrangement under the condition that Draco not sexually harass and/or molest him, to which Draco had to have Severus force him to agree.

They only realized what time it was once a house elf delivered what would have been Draco's breakfast. "My goodness, it appears that the sun is rising. Mister Potter, I'm terribly sorry for preventing you from resting for so long. I will leave you under Draco's and Severus's care, because our dear Poppy would have kittens if she knew what we just discussed. Now, I bid you all a good morning," Minerva said before leaving.

As soon as McGonagall had left the room, Draco's arms snaked their way around Harry's waist again. "Malfoy, get your hands off me. I may be your mate by vampire standards, but that doesn't mean I want you trying to get into my pants every time we're alone. You're not thinking clearly right now anyway, so just… go wanker off in the washroom or something. I'm going to eat breakfast and get some sleep," Harry said, pushing Draco's arms off of him. "But Potter, you smell so wonderful! Won't you let me just sit here and ravish you for a while? I promise I won't bite," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, making him shudder slightly. "Sod off, you bloody ponce," Harry shot before sitting at Draco's desk and eating Draco's breakfast.

Draco took this opportunity to observe his rival turned mate, crossing his legs on the bed and leaning forward slightly, his hands on his knees. "_Accio glasses_," Harry said, holding his hand out. When his glasses appeared with a faint 'pop' into his hand, Draco was mildly impressed. He had doubted if it was really Potter that he had attacked, but he could definitely see it now that Harry had his glasses on. Draco could hardly believe how good-looking Potter had become since the final battle. He had gotten taller, but not by very much, his hair was a bit longer and seemed a bit more tame now that is was, and he seemed to have this sort of knowing aura about him, like there was more to him than what one would think. Draco knew this was true, however, having spent over half of his time in school _Potter-watching_.

Harry could feel Draco's stare boring into him, but paid no mind. However, he did have to keep himself from staring back at the vampire. He had never been in such close to proximity to one without having to eliminate its existence before. When he held his Auror occupation, he had killed over a dozen from a convent near London. Now that he had an opportunity to 'study' one up close, he was quite curious. He kept his curiosity in check by reminding himself that he would have the entire school year to observe the vampire.

Hermione paced the hallway outside of McGonagall's office for nearly an hour before the Headmistress rounded the corner. "Minerva! Minerva, do you know where Harry is? He wasn't at the departure feast last night, and the last time I saw him he said he was going to speak with you about the professorship offer. Minerva, I'm worried. Harry would never leave without saying goodbye to me, so I just know something terrible has happened!" Hermione shouted frantically. Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Mrs. Granger-Weasley, would you _please_ calm down? I have had a very hectic night, and have yet to get any sleep. Mister Potter is just fine. I just finished a rather long meeting with him and Mister Malfoy down in the dungeons, and I suspect that Mister Potter is getting some much needed rest. Now, if you will excuse me, I would very much like to do the same," Minerva said before ushering aside the stone gargoyle guarding her office.

Hermione stood there dumbstruck for a moment. "In the dungeons? What would Harry be doing down in the dungeons?" she pondered to herself before heading towards that exact place.

Once Harry finished eating breakfast he yawned openly. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but do you think I could sleep here for a few hours, Malfoy?" Harry asked tiredly. Draco smirked and said, "Of course you can, Potter, but under one condition; I want another sample of your blood before you do. I don't want much; only a couple of cups will be enough. After all, you wouldn't want me to end up attacking you while you sleep. If I lose control, I may end up killing you."

Harry hesitated for a moment, but the prospect of death was not something he was fond of. "Alright, fine, but only because I don't want you killing me in my sleep," Harry said. "Well then, Potter, come over here," Draco said, standing up with his arms extended. Harry sighed and walked over to Draco. The blonde vampire pulled the raven-haired into a tight embrace, making Harry blush, and bit down on his throat in the same place he had bitten Harry before. After a brief moment of pain, Harry felt like he was floating. He was vaguely aware of Draco's office door opening, and he thought he heard someone moan, but what brought him back to reality was the sound of someone screaming.

Hermione heard Harry's voice coming from Draco's office saying something about someone killing him in his sleep, and her mind immediately went into panic mode. She drew her wand and threw open the door to Draco's office. However, she wasn't even remotely prepared for the scene that awaited her on the other side. A monstrous creature had Harry in its clutches and was devouring his neck while Harry groaned in what she could only guess was pain. The creature's gaze locked onto her and she let out a high-pitched scream.

Draco could hardly believe how delicious Harry's blood tasted. The vertically challenged wizard tasted of cinnamon, apples, and perfectly aged red wine. The sound of his office door crashing open brought him out of his feeding daze. He glared at the person that was stupid enough to interrupt his meal. He removed his fangs from Harry's neck, making the wizard moan. The bite wound disappeared without a trace, and Draco smirked. The person at the door screamed in terror and Harry tensed in his arms.

"Get your claws off of him, you bloodthirsty monstrosity! _Stupefy_!" Hermione shouted, sending the petrifying spell flying at Draco. Draco dove to the side, keeping Harry held tight to his chest. "Watch where you're aiming, Granger!" Draco spat. Harry slipped out of Malfoy's grasp, and, consequently, his tuxedo jacket, and drew his wand on Hermione. "Hermione, stand down. You don't know the full situation!" Harry shouted at his old friend, shocking both Hermione and Draco.

All three of them stayed frozen for a moment. Hermione was the first to move, lowering her wand but keeping it in her hand. Harry lowered his wand as well and sat down on Draco's bed; he was exhausted, and his limbs felt like lead. Draco stood up off the floor and growled, ripping his shirt and jacket off the rest of the way; his wings ripping through the back had already ruined them for good. "Harry, what's going on? Where have you been? Do you know how worried I've been?!" Hermione shouted in quick succession, sounding like a mother hen. "Hermione, please, one question at a time. I'm really tired, and I want to get some sleep before I completely pass out," Harry said as he ruffled his hair, trying to keep himself awake.

"Just go to sleep, Potter; I'll explain things to the high-strung little witch," Draco said, sitting at his desk and putting his feet up. Harry simply groaned in exhaustion and laid back onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the overly-fluffy pillows.

When Draco heard Harry's breathing even out in sleep, he returned his attention back to Hermione, who had her wand at the ready once more. "Will you put that thing away? Geez, you act like I'm going to try to rip your head off at any moment. Seven years of working with me, and you _still_ don't trust me? And I thought you knew me better than that, Granger," Draco said with a sneer. Hermione raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Malfoy? Is that really you?" she asked incredulously. To answer this, Draco merely flashed his signature Malfoy smirk at her. "My god, Malfoy, what happened to you?! Did one of your little 'experimental potions' do this to you?" she asked only half-joking.

Draco rolled his eyes and explained to Hermione what he had just spent the previous night explaining to McGonagall. Lunch had arrived by the time Draco finished explaining the current situation, mainly because Hermione had such dramatic reactions to over half of the things he said.

"Malfoy, how could you do something like this to Harry?!" Hermione shouted. "Be quiet, Granger; Potter's still sleeping. Besides, I'm not complaining about how things turned out; Potter's actually pretty good-looking. I know, I know, I'm a ponce, but can you honestly say that you don't think he's bloody gorgeous?" Draco said, glancing at Harry's sleeping form. "Malfoy, you're not in your right mind at the moment. That's the vampire in you thinking right now; it's trying to mate as soon as possible. Wait a minute. Malfoy, are you a dominant or a submissive?" Hermione asked seriously. Draco gave her a weird look and said, "Well I'm not going to take it up the arse, if that's what you're getting at. What does _that_ have to do with anything, anyway?" "Malfoy, I don't know if you're aware of this, a male vampire is dominant in a sexual relationship, their mate will be able to bear children no matter if they're or female. Do you understand now? Malfoy, if you have sex with Harry, you could get him pregnant even though he's a man," Hermione said with a blush. "I'll leave you to think about that," she said as she stood up to leave.

Draco sat there with a shocked expression on his face. Severus had told him about this, but he hadn't paid any mind to that little detail until now. The worst part about it, though, was that he actually kind of liked it. The more Draco thought about it, the more he liked the idea of Harry having his children. He could just see it; Harry with a precious bump where his stomach would be, the two of them living in Malfoy Manor over the summer with his parents, and their many children surrounding them when they arrived home.

Draco was brought out of his daydreaming by the sounds of Harry waking from his slumber. The wizarding world's savior sat up in the large, luxurious bed he was in and stretched his weary muscles. "Finally awake, Potter? Did you know that you sleep like the dead? I'm surprised you didn't wake up through all of Granger's shouting. Speaking of her, how in the world have you kept yourself sane all these years? I swear, she's worse than my mother once she gets going," Harry heard Draco say, making him realize where he was. "Trust me, I know; I had to share a common room with her for seven years, and she _still_ insists on nagging me every chance she gets. I honestly think I lost my sanity back in our second year. How else do you think I could've survived all these years, even without having Voldemort trying to kill me left and right?" Harry said as he got out of bed and walked over to Draco's desk.

"What time is it?" Harry asked blearily. "I'd say it's about four in the afternoon, if I had to guess. One of the house elves should be here soon with dinner. I don't have to eat anymore, so you can have whatever it brings. I'm going to go find Severus and talk to him; he's probably lurking in McGonagall's office," Draco said as he got up to leave.

Harry had just realized that Draco was shirtless, and he couldn't bring himself to stop staring at the blonde's scarred chest. Draco followed Harry's line of vision and tensed before turning away from him and staring at the floor. "Hideous, isn't it? I normally wear a glamour charm to hide it," Draco said slowly, sounding like a beaten child. Harry snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "Actually, Malfoy, it's a bit of a relief to know that you're not _completely_ flawless. That was one of the reasons why I couldn't stand the sight of you when we were in school; you were just too perfect," Harry said with a blush gracing his features.

Draco turned around to see Harry shuffling his feet nervously and blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush. "So, you think I'm perfect?" Draco said, smirking. Harry glared up at Malfoy and clenched his fists. "Don't get so full of yourself, Malfoy. Another reason I couldn't stand to be around you was because you're an egotistical prick. Where's your fireplace? Even snakes like you must get cold," Harry spat. Draco felt a pang of hurt at Harry's words, but didn't let it show. "There's a fireplace in the den; it's the door on the left over there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished business with my godfather," Draco said evenly, putting up his usual cold mask of indifference.

Harry stormed off into the other room and Draco walked out of his office in search of Severus. Harry lit the fireplace and took out a small pouch of floo powder he had in his pocket. He tossed the pouch's contents into the fireplace and sighed as the flames changed from blazing orange to brilliant emerald. He stepped into the fireplace and clearly shouted, "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!"

Draco stalked through the castle, not paying attention to where he was going, and ended up colliding with a thoroughly startled Rubeus Hagrid. "Watch where you're going, you great oaf," Draco said with a snarl and a glare. "Oi, bloody 'ell! Git back ter the forest, yeh bloody vampire! We don' need your lot causin' any trouble. Go on, git!" Hagrid said, swatting at Draco with his pink umbrella that contained his old wand. Draco growled and drew his own wand on Hagrid, making the large man stop in his tracks. "Listen to me, you brainless buffoon, do not mix me in with those barbaric creatures that live in your _precious_ forest," Draco said darkly. Hagrid stared at Draco for a few moments before saying, "Draco Malfoy?! What the bloody 'ell happened to _you_?!" Malfoy simply growled and stalked off in the direction of McGonagall's office.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace of his own living room and sighed. "Honestly, how can Draco Malfoy be so infuriating and so sexy at the same time?" he asked himself as he plopped down onto the sofa. A noise coming from under the sofa drew his attention away from his thoughts of the sexy vampire, and he smiled before taking the string from the pouch he had his floo powder in and dangling it in front of the sofa.

Draco paced in front of the stone gargoyle guarding McGonagall's office, muttering to himself about how infuriating Potter was. Minerva eventually came down from her office and cleared her throat to get Draco's attention. "Mister Malfoy, would I be correct in assuming that you have been pacing the hallway here because you could not go up to my office and barge in on my paperwork?" she said with a sour look on her face. "Minerva, I need to speak with Severus, and I know he's in your office, so either let me in your office or send him down to mine," Draco demanded. Minerva let out a frustrated huff of air and said, "Very well then, Draco, you may go up to my office and speak with him. In the future, though, do not use that tone of voice with me." Draco waved in return and went up to her office.

Harry smiled as he petted his hellkitten. "I'm sorry I had to leave you like that, Dante. Would you like to come with me next time?" he asked the small red kitten. Dante mewed in response and butted his head against Harry's hand affectionately. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, because I decided to take to job at Hogwarts, and I wanted to have your opinion before I brought you with me. I've got to tell you, though, you may have your own work cut out for you. There's this vampire there, bloody ponce, and he just happens to be the same bloody ponce that I told you made my life miserable while I was there before. The worst part about it, though, is that he bit me when he turned into a vampire last night, and now I have to be his mate. Can you believe that, Dante?" he asked the black striped little furball. Dante merely mewed again and curled up in Harry's lap, purring.

"Severus, do you know if I'm going to be able to wear a shirt ever again? These wings are nice, but I don't want my students to be staring at my abs nonstop once classes start," Draco said, pointing to his well-toned six pack. "Have you really forgotten everything I've been telling you over the past few weeks? All you need to do in order to make your wings disappear is to concentrate. However, if that proves too difficult for you, you could always have Potter _rip_ them off for you. I saw the two of you arguing earlier, and it brought back some rather frustrating memories," Snape sneered from his portrait. Draco let out a low growl and closed his eyes. He felt his wings seem to melt into his back and forced himself not to shudder at the feeling. "Well then, now that that's over, I have some other business to discuss with you. Tell me everything you remember about being a vampire, Sevvy."

* * *

**Closing Notes**

You guys had better be happy that I started writing this chapter before I published the first one. Not only that, but I finished this chapter at about four in the morning… 3:54 to be exact, right as DeathNote was finishing up on Adult Swim. It was the episode with the fake Kira tapes on Sakura TV. Ooh, did you guys know that there are over ten thousand total words in this story already?! Well, maybe a little less than that, since my word count is including the warnings and notes and all that jazz. Quite honestly, I didn't expect to be this far along in the story by now when I started writing the first chapter yesterday morning. That's what happens, though, when you decide to fog your bedroom and lock yourself away from your PS2 for four hours. Today, though, I just had nothing better to do than write. I'm not allowed to use the desktop computer on weekends, so I couldn't upload this like I had wanted. I'm writing this story on my laptop so that I can get more chapters up sooner for you guys. Chapter 3 gets uploaded once there are 15 total reviews. Also, _Taming the Beast_ is on strike until it gets 50 total reviews. Tell your friends!!! *passes out*


End file.
